The coffee machine is out of Order
by Melica Walker
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. Ianto Jones is with holding coffee due to an involuntary anger towards Jack. Can Jack discover what it is before his lack of caffine catches up with him.
1. Chapter 1

Jack just stared. He looked long and hard at nothing in particular. His mind was racing and he couldn't stop it. It just cycled through the motions of the hows and whys of his life.

He finally broke the defiant glare as he noticed a shadow fall across the floor near to where he was looking. He looked up to see who it was and felt a smile cross his lips; Ianto Jones.

He motioned for Ianto to come in and sit down with him. Ianto obliged and placed the tray he was carrying down on Jack's desk as he sat. Jack took in the aroma of the coffee that sat before him. The only thing that even calmed his mind, apart from Ianto himself, was Ianto's coffee. Ianto noticed Jack relax a little and he smiled. 'I saw you from the coffee machine. You looked like you could use a cup.'

Jack smiled again and placed his hand over Ianto's on the desk. 'What would I do without you Ianto?' Ianto shook his head, he wasn't really sure. 'Well I don't really know Jack. I'm sure you'd have someone else around that could make you coffee.'

Jack's mind began to tick slightly. He wasn't sure what Ianto was getting at. 'Ianto you know for a fact that no- one makes coffee as good as you and I would want them to.' Ianto couldn't really respond; for some weird reason he became extremely angry with Jack. Not wanting to show his anger, Ianto excused himself and gave Jack the excuse of needing to go down to the archives for something.

Jack could see there was something wrong with Ianto but didn't really want to push him by asking what it was. He let him go and picked up his coffee. Jack took a sip and almost didn't manage to catch the moan that tried to escape his lips; once again his mind ticking over but this time it was all about Ianto.

Why had he run out so quickly? Was it what he said? Jack truly didn't want anyone else making his coffee; if not for the taste then just so he could see Ianto multiple times during the day. Jack finished his coffee and decided he had to talk to Ianto; find out what was wrong and what, if anything, he could do to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked down to the archives. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or even if there was anything he could say to help Ianto but he knew he had to try. He passed the storage areas and entered the main area of the archives. It had seemed a century since he had last been down here and it had indeed changed under Ianto's careful attendance. He saw the young Welshman standing at the back of the room, reaching for a box which sat on a shelf that Ianto clearly wasn't going to be able to reach. Jack stood in the door way watching the young man curiously. He wasn't exactly watching the muscles dance under Ianto's shirt or how the man's trousers fitted perfectly around his arse but he couldn't help but take a quick glance.

After a moment of watching Ianto, Jack walked over and reached up and over Ianto and grabbed the box he had sought out. As he placed it on the desk, Jack could feel Ianto's glare slide upon him. He let a cheeky smile play across his lips but as he went to turn he realized that Ianto had begun to walk out of the room. 'Ianto?... Wait, I need to talk to you.' Jack watched as Ianto ignored his statement and kept on walking.

Ianto knew sooner or later that Jack was going to come down and talk to him but he didn't realize that he would do it so soon. Ianto had felt fine when he was alone in the archives but as soon as Jack had come into the room, he felt restricted and very suffocated; the air became toxic and he had to leave. It would have been fine but Jack had reached up and pulled down the box he had been trying to get down, and he would have been fine by himself. Ianto hadn't felt so trapped by anyone in a long time. He knew he had a connection to this man but right now all he felt for him was contempt with a hint of anger. He felt so useless whenever Jack was around. It was as if whenever he saw Jack a switch flicked in his brain and he became nothing more than a statue for him to look at.

Well if that was what was happening Ianto would have a surprise for Jack. Ianto wasn't about to be made to look like he wasn't worthwhile; he hoped Jack would see that soon enough. Somehow he was going to have to make Jack see that he was more a part of the team then just something for him to look at. Ianto thought about all the things Jack liked and disliked and what he could do to make Jack suffer just a little bit. Coffee…. Ianto had a plan and he didn't think Jack was going to like it; not one little bit. That suited Ianto very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to my faithful reviewers. Sorry this has taken so long to get to you. You reviews help me keep writing. **

Jack didn't understand. He had only wanted to talk to Ianto. He didn't even get that far before Ianto had dismissed him and stormed out of the room. Jack placed both hands flat on the desk that sat before him. He exhaled loudly and thought about what had just happened.

Ianto walked through the lower levels of the hub before heading back up to the constant hum of the main atrium. He hadn't finished in the archives but that could wait until later when everyone had gone home. He decided that he was going to avoid the rest of the team for the day, only surfacing to replace drained coffees and order lunch; the tourist shop needed attention anyway. The day would give him time to think of what he was going to do; he didn't quite know why he needed to figure out what to do, he didn't even know why he felt like this.

Jack's thoughts were racing; again. It was something about Ianto that made his mind race. It wasn't even the fact of what had just occurred either; it was every time the young Welshmen did anything in his presence. Jack was confused and he didn't quite know how he had become so. He never usually got confused. His head and thoughts, although usually both were racing, his confusion levels never lifted past mildly entertaining. He stood with his back against the array of shelves that covered the entire wall of this room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He needed to figure this out; and Ianto.

Ianto emerged from the lower levels just as Tosh was heading down to find him. 'Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten to.' Ianto took a silent breath and put on his best _'How can I help you'_ smile. 'What can I do for you Tosh?'

Toshiko smiled. She always loved the way Ianto was so eager to help. 'Well I was looking for a couple of files I left on my desk yesterday and I can't seem to find them.' Ianto stopped her before she could continue. 'Oh, I moved them to the bottom draw of your cabinet just after you left. Owen, Jack and Gwen were playing around and I didn't want anything to happen to them; they seemed pretty important to you.' Tosh smiled again. She had begun to think that no- one cared about her or her work but once again Ianto had made her believe there was still hope left for humanity; maybe not in the case of Owen but still she had hope. 'Thanks Ianto. …..Have you seen Jack?' Ianto answered her question with not so much as a no but a grunt. Tosh looked at Ianto quizzically, 'Well, is there any chance of a coffee?'

Finally Ianto thought, work. Jack wasn't going to occupy his thoughts for the entire day; he wasn't going to let him. He nodded at a waiting Tosh who then accompanied him into the main area of the hub; Ianto went to his coffee machine and Tosh went to find her files. Ianto was glad for the distraction. He would probably still be wondering around the lower levels trying to stay out of sight if Tosh hadn't needed caffeine hit. Ianto loved his job he really did but sometimes it seemed that he wasn't a part of the team but a fixture of the hub just like the coffee machine he was using. He knew he didn't hold any position with power but he thought his talents would have been noticed and a sense of respect gained.

In his thoughts Ianto had forgotten what he was actually meant to be doing. He looked down at the coffee packet, or as he soon realized Jar; it was decaf. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't use decaf but he thought about his current situation and the apparent solution. _'screw it'_ he thought. Decaf it is. They could suffer for a while. Maybe then they would at least appreciate what he actually did for them. Ianto pour the coffee.

Jack had realized that he'd been down in the archives for longer than he had intended to be. He looked at the pocket watch that was attached to the waist coat he was wearing. _'Wow'_ he thought. His confusion of what had occurred with Ianto had made him loose track of time completely. Jack shook the muddled look from his face, grabbed the box Ianto had intended to look through and headed to higher ground.

Jack strode purposefully into the main area of the hub to find it nearly completely deserted. Tosh was still at her desk but Gwen and Owen were no- where in sight. 'Tosh! Where is everybody?' Toshiko jumped as Jack's voice thundered around the expansive space. 'Ah well, Ianto is in the tourist office and Gwen and Owen are on a weevil collection.' Jack hadn't even heard the call over the comm. He released the breath he had been holding onto. 'And why wasn't I notified?' Tosh didn't exactly have an answer, but decided to play it safe and go with the usual one, 'It was a simple weevil collection, nothing major.' Jack looked around the hub at Toshiko's answer. He nodded to her and walked to his office, box still in hand. Placing the box on the desk Jack could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee; he thought of Ianto, again.

Ianto sat in the chair behind the desk in the tourist office. He hadn't actually gotten any work done but was glad for the distance from anything Jack related. He sat up and tided some leaflets on the counter. He was surprised at this because as far as he could tell no- one had been in all day. It was probably Owen messing with him again. After tidying the leaflets, Ianto decided it was time to do what he had intended to do in the archives. He slowly go to his feet and looked around. He was about to set off when Jack's voice came to life in his ear. 'Ianto! My Office.'

Ianto's mind crashed again. 'Damn Jack.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto straightened his tie for the hundredth time before heading to Jack's office. He took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking. Jack didn't look up as Ianto approached but beckoned the man in. Ianto obliged, entering the office but not going as far as to sit down. 'You called sir?'

Jack finally looked up as Ianto spoke. He flinched at the word 'sir' as it came out of Ianto's mouth. 'Ianto please sit down and stop calling me sir.' Ianto again did what was asked of him and he sat down in the chair opposite to Jack's own. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment and then returned his gaze to the files that were scattered across his desk. 'Ianto, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on.' Ianto concentrated on the spot he was staring at and without even a glance at Jack told him everything was fine. 'Everything is fine sir.'

Jack removed his hands from his desk and balled them into, not so much fists of anger but in frustration. 'Ianto, you know that's not the truth.' Ianto looked at Jack who was now perched on the edge of his desk next to him. 'The truth is better left well alone Jack and you know it. You expect me to talk to you about the truth when I know nothing of the truth about you!' Without realizing it Ianto had become very agitated. He straightened his position in the chair.

Jack knew Ianto was right. How could he expect Ianto to talk to him when there was so much he didn't know about Jack himself? 'Ok, I get that but… you seem different lately….. Bitter. I just want to know what is going on so I can help you.' Ianto looked Jack in the eye for the first time since the conversation had begun. Jack was surprised to see a tears in the younger mans eyes. Ianto rose from his seat, straightened himself out and headed towards the door, turning just before he exited, 'You can't fix everything Jack.'

Jack watched for the second time in one day as Ianto disappeared from his sight. Jack once again was confused, Ianto was a very complicated man and no matter how hard he tried Jack just couldn't quite break his barrier down to get to the soft, sweet man that lay behind it. He looked at the coffee which still sat on his desk. He sat down in his chair and held the cup in his hands. It smelt beautiful just like always. Jack took a sip and almost spat it straight back out again. _'Decafe.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was serving Decaf now, something was wrong and one way or another Jack was going to find out what it was. He walked to the door of his office and stood looking out at the Torchwood surroundings. Everything seemed to be aesthetically the same as it always was but he could sense a feeling of unease coming from the work area. He stepped out of his office and into the thrum of the hub. As he did so the arrival siren blared out of hidden speakers high above him. The cog wheel door rolled open and Gwen strolled in looking a bit worse for wear. She smiled as she saw Jack. 'Hiya, finally decided to join us have we?' Jack laughed and beamed one of his dazzling smiles in Gwen's direction. 'Well, I have to keep you on your toes. Where's Owen?'

Gwen brushed a large amount of dirt from the sleeve of her bomber jacket, 'He's bringing our guest through the garage. Ianto's down there helping him now.'

Ianto went down to the garage to help Owen bring the weevil they had just captured to the cells. As he walked into the room, Ianto could hear Owen yelling and cursing at the top of his voice. Ianto walked to the back of the SUV and saw why. The weevil had managed to get one of its arms loose from the handcuffs and was swiping at Owen and at one point during said confrontation Owen had been hit across right bicep muscle; blood running down and melding into his white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. Ianto rolled his eyes, grabbed the can of pepper spray out of his jacket pocket and sprayed the weevil in the face, subduing it. The weevil calmed down, allowing Owen to re- attached the loosened handcuff. 'You alright?'

Ianto looked from Owen's arm to his face. 'Me! Am I ok? What about you?' Owen smiled; a rare thing and continued to unload the weevil. 'Ianto that's the thing about being a field agent.' Ianto knew something sarcastic was about to come but wasn't expecting what he had just heard. He should have left the weevil to its own devices. Without another word to each other the two men moved the weevil to its assigned cell.

Jack stood on the upper level looking down over the rest of the hub and the people within it. He surveyed each one, except for Gwen, who he couldn't seem to find. He leant forward on the balustrade and sighed. Gwen stepped out of the shadows behind Jack. 'Surveying you kingdom are we?'Jack let a smile slide across his lips. 'I was wondering where you'd gotten to.' Gwen stood beside him and leant on the railing. 'Well, I could sense something was up when Owen and I got back from that weevil collection so I have been monitoring the atmosphere. Is everything ok Jack?'

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He thought about the events of the day, he came to the conclusion that if he was going to tell anyone, Gwen would be the person to tell. 'Well, I'm not actually sure. Does Ianto seem different to you? He won't talk to me and every time I try and connect with him, he either storms out before I can say anything or he tells me I can't fix everything.'

Gwen repositioned herself on the railing, placing her back against it. Now that she thought about it Ianto had been extremely reclusive and the coffee did taste different than usual. 'Are you sure there is something to fix here Jack? He has kept himself to himself a bit more but that's just Ianto being Ianto.' Jack nodded, he knew Ianto was a private person and did keep himself to himself. 'But that doesn't explain the Decaf.'

Jack gazed down at the hub; again lost in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. Dedicated to Specialfrancine and Gwento- addict. Sorry it's been so long between updates. Will try and rectify this.**

Finally Ianto thought, the end of the day. He had managed to avoid running into Jack and it was now time to go home and leave the world of Torchwood behind; at least for a little while.

He was on his way out when the inevitable happened; Jack found him. Ianto turned as quickly as he could, hoping he wasn't seen but as usual Jack had a knack of noticing everything and everyone. Ianto stopped dead in his tracks.

'Ianto, will you wait for a minute?' Ianto turned and looked at Jack, 'Can I help you sir?' Jack really wished Ianto would stop calling him sir. 'Well, I was just wondering whether you'd like to join me on a walk.' Ianto was surprised; he hadn't been expecting this from Jack. Usually the only time the two did anything together that didn't involve work was when they slept together; and even that hadn't happened in a while. Jack waved his hand in front of Ianto's prone face. 'Ianto? You still in there?'

Ianto broke his far away gaze and looked at Jack. 'Um…' Ianto thought for a moment. What could happen on a walk? 'Sure why not.' Jack let Ianto move towards the exit first and he followed behind; he even let a slight smile cross his lips. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally getting through to Ianto. They both headed out of the tourist office and out onto the board walk of the bay. Ianto let the late afternoon air caress his skin. The sun was almost down but it left a purple orange hue to litter the sky.

He walked forward a little and lent on the railing. The wind picked up and that's when it hit him; Jack's 51st century pheromones. Ianto sighed as Jack's scent took over him. He turned around to find Jack standing behind him. The wind was still blowing and Jack's scent was still taking over him. Ianto couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Jack looked at Ianto who had his back to him. He noticed Ianto change his position as the wind picked up. He turned around and faced him. He seemed a bit more relaxed than he had been earlier.

Ianto looked Jack in the eye. The urges he was feeling were becoming unbearable and the pressure in his crotch had become worse. Without thinking a out it, Ianto grabbed Jack and planted his lip's on Jack's own. Jack didn't hesitate when Ianto's lips met his own. Ianto moved his hands down the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer by the small of his back. Ianto didn't know what he was doing. He had been angry at Jack not that long ago but now he was all over him.

Jack didn't really know what was occurring. He didn't mind what was happening; in fact he had been waiting for Ianto to do, but he didn't want to push anything. Ianto's lips were firmly planted to Jack's. What was he doing, he though. He was kissing Jack in public. He should have listened to his mam when she had said things happened when the wind changed direction.

After a few more moments Ianto released Jack's lips and took a breath in. Ianto realized his back was leaning on the railing; the pressure it created was counteracting the pressure in his crotch. Jack looked surprised. Ianto decided it was time to go. 'Well Mr. Harkness, that's the last thing you'll get from me for a while.' Ianto was glad that Jack let him go. Jack's thoughts…..WOW!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack watched as Ianto walked away from him. A smile crossed his lips at the secondary thought of what had just happened. He placed two fingers to his lips trying to feel the lingering pressure that Ianto had just place upon them. What had changed in him in the minutes before he left? Jack didn't really care. He let a little chuckle escape his lips as he headed towards the city centre. There was a high rise building with his name on it.

Ianto closed his eyes momentarily as he walked away from Jack. What had he just done? He didn't know what came over him. He did notice however that Jack hadn't pushed for more. Maybe Jack was beginning to see that he wasn't an object to be had but rather a person with real feelings, wants and needs. Ianto had to double back around the bay to get to his car. He didn't run into Jack after he left but knowing Jack, he would be off to find somewhere high to stand and look down on the city below him.

Ianto reached his car, got in and took in a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He looked around the car. He spotted a white index card sticking the gap of his glove compartment. He reached for it cautiously, wondering how it had gotten there; his car was always clean and he certainly didn't put it there. He grabbed the card but didn't read what was written on it. He thumbed the card and thought about what was on it. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the card.

'_Ianto…. I know you have been feeling a bit underappreciated lately. So…I have a surprise for you. Open the glove compartment.'_

Ianto did as he was told. He opened the glove compartment and looked inside. Inside lay his stopwatch, the one that Jack had given him. He read the rest of the card.

'_Now press the button. You have 20mins on the clock. And yes Ianto I have accounted for traffic. You flat in 20mins. Ps. Sorry I broke into your car. Just know you are appreciated. Jack.'_

Ianto fiddled with the card. He looked from the card to the stopwatch. He decided to take a chance; he had to go home either way. He turned on the engine and headed for home.

After only 10mins on the roof top of the central server building, Jack had to go and do some things; Ianto things. He had finally figured out why Ianto was being so distant. He walked down the street to Ianto's flat. He once again, broke into Ianto's personal space. He had everything he needed to make Ianto feel appreciated. Jack set the table; candles, wine glasses, the lot. The foodwould be arriving any minute and so would Ianto. At this thought the door bell rang. Jack answered and just as he thought it was the food. He paid for the food and went back inside. Jack served the food and as he was lighting the candles he could hear a key being put into the lock.

The door opened and Ianto walked in. Jack stood beside the set table, white tea towel over his left arm; Ianto noted that he had ditched his coat for a dinner jacket. Ianto placed his keys on the hook by the door. Before turning back he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to come. He turned back to Jack who had one of his dazzling smiles plastered to his face.

'Ianto Jones….. Dinner is served!'


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto looked from Jack to the table. It was set perfectly; wine glasses to the left, cutlery to the right and two candles in the centre. He moved forward a few steps and placed his hand on the back of the chair, preparing to pull it out. Jack noticed this and went to pull the chair out for him.

Ianto thanked Jack and he sat down. 'So…. what's all this then Jack?' Jack turned from the kitchen and looked at Ianto, 'Well I have come to realize that you don't feel very appreciated by me, so I thought I would show you just how much I really do.' Ianto blushed a little at the thought of how he had made Jack of all people, realize he was feeling less than appreciated. 'Are you going to join me then or are going to stand in the kitchen all evening?'

Jack was surprised at this. He saw Ianto smile for the first time in days. He smiled back and offered Ianto some wine. Ianto accepted the offer and congratulated Jack on his choice of wine for the food they were about to start eating. Conversation over the meal was light hearted and each in turn laughed a little which hadn't happened in such a long time.

Jack cleared the table of empty plates and sat back down, looking directly at Ianto. 'So did I pass?' Ianto looked at Jack curiously, 'What do you mean did I pass?' Jack looked sheepishly at Ianto, 'Well actually what I meant was do you feel appreciated Ianto Jones?' Ianto couldn't hide the smile that was etching its way across his face. 'It depends on what happens next.'

Jack reached across the table and placed his hand over Ianto's, stroking it gently with his thumb. 'Nothing will happen unless you want it to.' Wow Ianto thought, Jack had actually figured out what Ianto was feeling and what he required. Ianto nodded, 'Ok, can we talk?'

Jack smiled, 'Of course Ianto, anything.' Ianto stood up from the table and grabbed Jack's hand. Jack stood slowly, blowing out the candles as he did so. Ianto led Jack to the bedroom, helping him to remove his jacket. Jack undid the top button of his shirt and joined Ianto on the bed. He lay opposite the younger man; mirroring his image, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow. 'So Jones Ianto Jones, what did you want to talk about?' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers ; reassured that Jack had not said no to them just talking.

'Do you ever get scared Jack?' The question struck Jack with such force that he wasn't sure if he had heard right but he answered anyway. 'You know me Ianto.' Ianto shook his head, 'No Jack I don't know you, that's the problem. Every time I ask you a question you shrug it off and don't answer…' Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes, 'Of course I do Ianto. Everybody does. It's an instinct in all of us, some more than others but yes I do.' Ianto was shocked that Jack had actually answered the question. 'What are you scared of the most.' Ianto probed Jack further trying to get him to come out of his shell.

Jack closed his eyes. Where were these questions coming from? He knew he had to answer if he wanted any chance of seeing Ianto back to his normal self. He sighed, 'The 21st century is when it all changes and I am scared that were not prepared. I am scared that everything we've ever worked for will come undone and I won't be able to stop it.' Ianto interrupted Jack by kissing him on the lips. Ianto pulled back and smiled. Jack had a look of confusion plastered to his face.

'What was that for?' Jack asked. Ianto shook his head, 'No reason. Please continue.' Jack raised both of his eye brows at Ianto, 'What! You kiss me and then want me to continue telling you what scares me?' Ianto nodded again, 'Yep. That's how this works Jack. You answer my questions and if I like the answers you'll get a kiss but if not well that's your loss.'

Jack smirked, 'You are evil Ianto Jones! Can I have another question?' Ianto placed a finger to his lips and pretended to think about it. 'Well? Ok. Who told you I was feeling underappreciated?' Jack smiled and puckered his lips for another kiss, 'Well I have one word for you Ianto. Decaf!' Ianto laughed. Jack had understood his message and by all accounts, tonight he did feel appreciated. Jack had taken the time to make dinner and hadn't expected anything to happen afterwards.

Ianto grabbed Jack's face in his hands and stroked his cheeks. 'Well Mr. Harkness I think you've finally got the picture.' He kissed him gently on the lips. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and held him tight. He whispered in Ianto's ear as they lay in the darkness.

'_So what happens if I'm feeling underappreciated?'_ Even in the dark Jack could see a smile cross the young Welshman's face.

Ianto was back to being himself. They drifted off to sleep lying in each other's arms, each not knowing what they would be facing tomorrow and for now Jack didn't care; all he cared about was the now and the now was Ianto.

**This is the end of this fic.**

**Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed this story. I greatly appreciate your kindness. I dedicate this fic to Specialfrancine and Gwento- addict. Thank you both so much for your support. My next fic will be up very soon. It is called Treading water.**

**DISCLAIMER: This amazing show and its associated characters, were soley created by Russell T. Davies and belong to the BBC. I don't own any of them. (Pity) **


End file.
